staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Wszystko, co lata; film anim.prod.USA stereo 09:15 Jedyneczka 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 09:55 Telezakupy 10:15 Transmisja uroczystości powitania Prezydenta Federacji Rosyjskiej W.Putina 11:10 Krótka historia czasu cz.III; film dok.prod.angielskiej 11:40 Saga Rodu Ganzegal; odc.6; nauka języka niemieckiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12:25 Samo życie 12:45 Klan; odc.544; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:15 Komputerowy lekarz domowy; Jaskra 13:25 Kiosk przy Wspólnej; poradnik dla ubezpieczonych 13:35 Telezakupy 13:50 U siebie; Wśród nas? 14:15 Relacja z konferencji prasowej z udziałem Prezydenta Federacji Rosyjskiej; W.Putina i RP A.Kwaśniewskiego 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wyprzedzić chorobę; Choroba wieńcowa 15:35 Twarzą w twarz z Europą; Niemcy-rynek pracy 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1533; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.545; telenowela TVP 18:05 Między nami; audiotele:0-700-65-501 tak, 0-700-65-502 nie 18:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Okruchy życia; Na granicy czasu; For all Time; 2001 film fab.prod.USA 21:40 Kronika kryminalna; dla dorosłych 22:00 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Europy w łyżwiarstwie figurowym; Lozanna 22:31 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:00 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Riben Guizi-Japońskie Diabły; film dok.prod.japońskiej 00:00 Człowiek, który kochał kobiety; The Man who loved Women; 1983 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców 01:45 Na kogo wypadnie, na tego bęc! 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Życie do poprawki; odc.20-Zawsze razem; serial prod.USA 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.59/120 - Dylemat Joanny; telenowela TVP 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 A życie kołem się toczy; odc.11/19; serial prod. USA 13:55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton; Tajemnicza wyspa cz.4; serial prod.angielskiej 14:25 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 14:55 Felicity; odc.11; serial prod.USA stereo 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:20 Pogoda 16:25 Święta wojna; Bal u prezydenta; serial TVP 16:55 Fatalny rewolwer; odc.60Rozbójnik; serial prod.USA 17:45 Europa wita Euro 17:50 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:25 Sto lat Filharmonii; magazyn 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.42; serial TVP 20:55 Europa wita Euro; powt. 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Linia specjalna; Donald Tusk; audiotele:0-70025055 TAK, 0-70025022 NIE 22:25 Śledztwa Joanne; odc.2 -Pozory mylą; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 23:55 Jak zrobić diamenty?; film dok.prod.angielskiej 00:45 Football, football; magazyn piłkarski 01:10 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą; odc.19 -Miłość i szacunek; serial prod. duńskiej 01:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Power Rangers (115) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Słoneczny patrol (101) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.45 Largo (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/ Niemcy/Belgia 09.35 Cud miłości (181) - telenowela, Peru 10.30 Po prostu miłość (114) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (137) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.20 Zerwane więzi - talk show 14.15 Miodowe lata (21) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.50 Power Rangers (116) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Wysoka fala (7) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (138) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Cud miłości (182) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 Amor latino (1) - telenowela 20.05 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (72) - serial komediowy, Polska . 20.35 Queenie (3) - serial biograficzny, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.35 Na każdy temat - talk show 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Era biznesu 23.10 Informacje 23.25 Sport i prognoza pogody 23.40 Puls biznesu 23.55 PRZEŻYLI KATAKLIZM (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (41/75) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Cena miłości (57/95) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Inspektor Gadget (80/86) - serial animowany 08.15 Animaniacy (39/65) - serial animowany 08.40 Przygody Mikołaja (11/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Denis rozrabiaka (64/78) - serial animowany 09.30 Tele gra - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.25 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Przygody Mikołaja (11/26) - serial animowany 13.55 Denis rozrabIaka (64/78) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (92) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty i pogoda 16.15 Virginia (131) - telenowela. Meksyk 17.05 Wiosenna namiętność (8) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program public. 19.45 Sport i pogoda 20.00 Ananasy z mojej klasy 21.10 Wielka niespodzianka Klaudiusza - program rozrywkowy 21.40 RODZINA SOPRANO (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.35 TVN Fakty 22.50 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 23.45 MELROSE PlACE (11) - serial 00.40 Granice - serial dokumentalny 01.10 Na tropie agenta 01.40 Na ratunek - serial dok. 02.10 Nie do wiary 02.45 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Gdańsk 07.00 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial 07.30 Babar - serial 08.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.20 Panorama 08.35 Serial fabularny 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - magazyn 09.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 09.45 Bliżej sztuki: Złotnictwo 10.05 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial 10.50 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 W poszukiwaniu francuskich przysmaków - serial 12.45 Psychiatria bez lęku - magazyn 13.10 Kostek (48-ost): Wędrująca róża - serial 13.35 Za głosem serca - serial 14.05 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo - serial 15.25 Studio Trójki 15.40 Kwiaty i ogrody 15.55 Magazyn słupski (powt) 16.15 Panorama morza - magazyn 16.30 Kino familijne: Przyjaciele zwierząt - serial 17.15 Gość Trójki 17.25 Temat wiejski - magazyn 17.50 Panorama 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Portret sarmacki - reportaż 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Kumpel Joey - film muzyczny, USA 20.50 Telekurier - magazyn 21.30 Panorama 21.45 Z wędką - mag. 22.00 Podwójne życie - film fabularny 23.35 Fobie - życie w lęku (1/2) - film dok., Wlk. Bryt. 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (59) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (48) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Stan wyjątkowy (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Hotel (4) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Między nami sąsiadami (4) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager 3 (20) - serial SF, USA 13.15 Obieżyświat Dr Witt - program podróżniczy 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (60) - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 M.A.S.H. (55) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (49) - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Przygody rodziny Addamsów 2 (15) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Program sportowy 20.00 NAJBLIŻSi SĄSIEDZI - thriller, USA 21.50 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 22.05 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 22.15 STAN WYJĄTKOWY (14) - serial 23.15 Wojna - dramat obycz., USA 01.45 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 03.05 STREFA P - program muzyczny 03.40 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Teledyski 07.40 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.35 Grom w raju (11) - serial 10.20 Nie z tego świata (94) - serial 10.45 Ukryte miasto (1) - serial 11.15 Maria Emilia (72) - telenowela 12.00 Izabella (73) - telenowela 12.50 Teleshopping 14.20 Maria Emilia (73) - telenowela 15.10 Nie z tego świata (95) - serial 15.35 Ukryte miasto (2) - serial 16.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dr Slump, Rycerze zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 18.00 Grom w raju (12) - serial 18.45 Władca zwierząt (12) - serial 19.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (12) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Valmont - dramat kostiumowy, Francja/USA 22.20 52 minuty: Gdy życie traci smak - reportaż 23.15 Twarz modelki - dramat sensacyjny, USA 00.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 5 (12) - serial komediowy, USA 01.15 Władca zwierząt (12) - serial 01.55 Valmont - dramat kostiumowy, Francja/USA 04.10 Twarz modelki - dramat sensacyjny, USA 05.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; - Z Jackiem Ostaszewskim o wolności 09:15 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Adaptacja; film animowany Krzysztofa Gradowskiego 09:25 Forum; program publicystyczny; powt. 10:15 Transmisja uroczystości powitania Prezydenta Federacji Rosyjskiej W.Putina 11:10 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza; odc. 3 /13/ - Wielki Oz; serial animowany 11:30 Klan; odc. 531; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 12:35 Piekło i niebo; 1966 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Różewicz; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Józef Frątczak, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Marta Lipińska 14:15 Relacja z konferencji prasowej z udziałem Prezydenta Federacji Rosyjskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; - Z Jackiem Ostaszewskim o wolności; powt. 15:45 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Deja Vu; film animowany Krzysztofa Gradowskiego 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Dekolt; - Kartoteka Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych - 1949. Nowa Huta i socrealizm; film dokumentalny Witolda Beresia i Artura Więcka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:35 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków; powt. 17:40 Gdybym był dorosły; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:55 Z dziecięcej półki; program dla dzieci 18:05 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza; odc. 3 /13/ - Wielki Oz; serial animowany; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 531; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Bajki z mchu i paproci; Jak Muchomorek robił zegar z kukułką; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Wieści polonijne 20:15 Gościniec; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 20:40 Polskie smaki; Gicz jagnięca 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Piekło i niebo; 1966 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Różewicz; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Józef Frątczak, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Marta Lipińska; powt. 23:00 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 23:50 Wieczór z Jagielskim 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:50 Sportowy flesz 00:55 Klan; odc. 531; telenowela TVP; powt. 01:20 Bajki z mchu i paproci; Jak Muchomorek robił zegar z kukułką; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 02:15 Gościniec; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej; powt. 02:40 Polskie smaki; Gicz jagnięca; powt. 03:00 Panorama; powt. 03:20 Sportowy flesz; powt. 03:30 Piekło i niebo; 1966 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Stanisław Różewicz; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Józef Frątczak, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Marta Lipińska; powt. 05:00 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Koncert na 50 serc - film biograficzny USA 1999 110min. 08:30 Mały wielki konik - film przygodowy USA 1998 96min. 10:10 10 największych oszustw świata - film dokumentalny USA 11:00 Godzina pąsowej róży - film dla młodzieży Polska 1963 78min. 12:25 Chłopiec, który umiał latać - dramat obyczajowy USA 1986 103min. 14:10 Jock - film obyczajowy RPA 1995 99min. 15:55 Premiera: Zaduszki - film krótkometrażowy W. Bryt. 2001 15min. 16:15 2001: Odyseja komiczna - komedia SF Kanada/Niemcy 2000 100min. 18:00 Koncert na 50 serc - film biograficzny USA 1999 110min. 20:05 Złoto Hollywood - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera: Ostatnie życzenie taty - komedia Włochy 1999 84min. 22:25 60 sekund - film sensacyjny USA 2000 117min. 00:25 Aimee i Jaguar - dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 125min. 02:30 Śnieżna miłość - komedia romantyczna USA 1999 90min. 04:00 Trzy stopy nad ziemią - dramat obyczajowy Polska 1986 84min. 05:25 Złoto Hollywood - film dokumentalny Le Cinema 14:00 Stój, bo nie trafię! - komedia Czechy 1998 120min. 16:00 Ulica Strażacka 25 - dramat obyczajowy Węgry 1973 120min. 18:00 Pierwszy krąg (1) - dramat obyczajowy Francja/Rosja/Kanada 1990 120min. 20:00 Kiedy nadlatuje kruk - dramat historyczny Islandia/Szwecja 1984 109min. 22:00 Olivier, Olivier - dramat obyczajowy Francja 1992 105min. 00:00 Mąż idealny - melodramat Argentyna/W. Bryt./Czechy 1992 95min. 02:00 Zakończenie programu Canal+ żółty 12:00 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:15 Nie przegap 12:25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 13:00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial animowany 13:25 Winny - thriller USA 1999 107min. 15:15 Zbłąkane dusze - thriller Kanada/Luxemburg 1998 90min. 16:50 Darmozjad polski - film obyczajowy Polska 1997 96min. 18:30 Ame Agaru - film obyczajowy Japonia 1999 87min. 20:00 Informator - film obyczajowy USA 1999 151min. 22:35 Jutro Meksyk - film obyczajowy Polska 1965 84min. 00:05 Być jak John Malkovich - komedia USA 1999 108min. 01:55 Sygnał ostrzegawczy - film SF USA 1985 95min. 03:35 Eminem - koncert 04:55 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06:00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle z Flintstonami 06:25 Droopy, superdetektyw 06:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07:00 Laboratorium Dextera 07:15 Johnny Bravo 07:30 Jam łasica 07:45 Krowa i kurczak 08:00 Mike, Lu i Og 08:25 Kipper 08:50 Żywiołki 09:15 Miś Yogi 09:30 Scooby i Scrappy 09:55 Hong Kong Fu-i 10:20 Wampirzyca Mona 10:45 Animaniacy 11:10 Maska 11:35 Dwa głupie psy 12:00 Jam Łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 12:55 Atomówki 13:20 Laboratorium Dextera 13:45 Johnny Bravo 14:00 Scooby i Scrappy 14:25 Jetsonowie 14:45 Nowe przygody Freda i Barniego 15:10 Scooby Doo 15:35 Mike, Lu i Og 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Looney Tunes 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Flintstonowie 20:00 Tom i Jerry 21:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Barbara Stanwyck: Ogień i pożądanie - program dokumentalny 21:55 Nocne starcie - film obyczajowy USA 1952 105min. 23:45 Jestem niewinny - dramat sensacyjny USA 1936 89min. 01:20 Cisco Kid - western USA 1994 100min. TV Puls 7.35 Telesklep 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 12.30 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial 21.25 Ostatnie dni - komedia USA (1990) 23.05 Wydarzenia 23.15 M Kwadrat - talk show 23.45 Ostatnie dni - komedia USA (1990) 1.10 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Lapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 8.25 Pitch black - film SF USA-austral. (2000) 10.10 Zapach kobiety - film obycz. USA (1992) 12.40 Świat wysp - film dok. 13.35 Jordan w akcji - serial 14.25 Ostatnia seksbomba - film obycz. USA (2000) 15.50 Drużba - film obycz. USA (1999) 17.50 Awantura w Putnam's Landing - komedia USA (1958) 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Lapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Gwiezdne Wojny I - Mroczne Widmo - film SF USA (1999), wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd 23.10 Bajoro - serial anim. 23.40 Superdeser 0.10 Związki rodzinne - komedia ang. (1999), wyk. Julie Andrews, Edward Atterton, Jeanne Tripplehorn 1.40 Austin Powers - szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy - komedia USA (1999) 3.15 Ciemna strona Venus - film obycz. poi. (1997) (o) - odkodowany Hallmark 7:00 Wojna w zatoce (ost.) - dramat obycz. USA 9:00 Rodzina Sary - film obycz. USA 11:00 Zemsta ojca - thril- ler USA 13:00 Nazywają mnie Sirr - film obycz. USA 15:00 Katts i pies - serial 16:00 Zielony kamień - serial hi- stor. 17:00 Rodzina Sary-film obycz. USA 19:00 Zielony kamień - serial hist. 20:00 Królewski skandal - film kry- minalny USA-kanad. 22:00 Dopusz- czalne ryzyko - thriller USA-kan. 0:00 Królewski skandal - film krymi- nalny USA-kanad. 2:00 Katts i pies 3:00 Dopuszczalne ry- zyko - thriller 5:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap - film Ale Kino! 8.00 Film krótkometrażo wy: Nie jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku 8.15 Skorpion, panna i łucznik - film poetycki 9.40 Dokument: magia kina: Zawrót głowy 10.05 Hello Dolly! - musical prod. USA 12.30 Jak to się robi - komedia obyczajowa 13.55 Dokument: Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Marlon Brando 14.45 Bal - film muzyczny 16.35 Mię- dzy złem a glębokim, błę kitnym oceanem - film obyczajowy 18.05 Dokument: Kino na świecie: Witajcie w Bollywood 19.00 Szkolne jasełka - komedia prod. UK 20.00 Drżące ciało - film obycżajowy prod. Hiszpania/Francja 21.40 Dokument: Kino na świecie: Spadkobiercy Luisa Bunuela 22.35 Kim jest tatuś? - komedia 0.20 Fortepian - dramat prod. Australia 2.25 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 9.00 Zdobywcy nieba 9.25 Turbo 9.55 Czołgi: Tygry- sy na pustyni 10.50 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania 11.15 Plac Kingsbury 11.45 Śmier cionośne gady 12.40 Wiel- ka wojna: PAT 13.30 Roboti- ca 14.25 W pogoni za pięk nem: Wyraz twarzy 15.15 Niewyjaśnione tajemnice: Zjawiska paranormalne 16.10 Plac Kingsbury 16.35 Antony'ego Henna opowie- ści o roślinach 17.05 Węd karskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Turbo 18.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi: Zu- pełnie nowy świat 19.00 Za- kręcone opowieści: Węże 19.30 Zwierzęce Archiwum X 20.00 Tajemnice Wielkie- go Muru Chińskiego 21.00 Wielkie ucieczki: do domu 22.00 Hollywoodzcy łowcy talentów 23.00 Wielka roz- grywka: Krwa- we domino 0.00 Samolot dosko- nały: Śmigłowiec szturmo- wy 1.00 Wyprawy w cza- sie: Govan 2.00 CIA, ta- jemniczy wojownicy Amery- ki: Wiatr w plecy 3.00 Za- kończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open Melbour- ne - 3. dzień 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbo- urne - 3. dzień 14:15 Biathlon: Zawody Pucha- ru świata w Ruhpolding - sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km mężczyzn 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbo- urne - 3. dzień 18:45 Wiadomości 19:00 łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Lozannie 22:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbo- urne - 3. dzień 23:30 Eurosportnews 23:45 żeglarstwo: Regaty Volvo Ocean Race 0:15 łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Europy w Lozannie 1:15 Eurosportnews Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 10.15 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 10.40 Cena ryzyka: Solo 1 - 1 (Blues and Twos) (25 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 15.45 Rozbitkowie (Shipwrecked) (25 min.) 16.10 Cena ryzyka: Solo 1 - 1 (Blues and Twos) (25 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (30 min.) 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 18.25 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 18.50 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 19.40 Z lotu ptaka: Szaleństwo na autostradzie (Sky Action Video) (45 min.) 20.30 Network First: Psychochirurgia - operacja mózgu, która leczy duszę (Network First: Psychosurgery) (50 min.) 21.25 Coś poszło nie tak (When Good Times Go Bad) (45 min.) 22.15 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (30 min.) 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.) 24.40 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 01.05 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 01.55 Z lotu ptaka: Szaleństwo na autostradzie (Sky Action Video) (45 min.) 02.45 Network First: Psychochirurgia - operacja mózgu, która leczy duszę (Network First: Psychosurgery) (50 min.) 03.40 Coś poszło nie tak (When Good Times Go Bad) (45 min.) 04.30 Seryjni mordercy (Serial Killers) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.)